The embodiments herein relate generally to devices and methods for cleaning building crawlspaces.
A crawlspace beneath a building typically comprises a concrete or brick foundation that elevates the building above the ground. This is especially important in locations with high termite populations and damp ground conditions. Crawlspaces also enhance air circulation throughout buildings and provide individuals with access to plumbing or electrical conduits to perform maintenance and repairs. The space in building crawlspaces typically varies within the approximate height range of 12″-24″, which makes it difficult for individuals to reach and access items within the crawlspace.
Due to the limited space available, cleaning or removing dirt and debris from the building crawlspace is especially challenging. Homeowners and building contractors often rely on manual labor and tools such as shovels, boards and/or ropes to extract dirt and debris from the crawlspaces. This is inefficient and burdensome for the individuals. Professional crawlspace cleaning companies exist, but they are expensive and not practical for many individuals.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a dirt extraction apparatus for use in building crawlspaces that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively extracts dirt and debris from building crawlspaces with enhanced efficiency. There is a further need for the dirt extraction apparatus to be a cost-effective solution that users can easily maneuver within the crawlspace.